1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation unit, and in particular relates to a heat dissipation unit providing increased brightness and illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat dissipation unit 1 comprising a fan 10 and a heat sink 20. A plurality of light sources 11 are disposed in the fan 10. The light sources 11 provide light beams 12. The light beams 12 are emitted from the fan 10, and pass the heat sink 20 to provide illumination. Simultaneously, the fan 10 activates a flow 13. The flow 13 passes the heat sink 20 to remove heat therefrom. Conventionally, additional wires 14 are connected to the light sources 11 to transmit electricity to the light sources 11. The light sources 11 are projected from an inner wall of the fan 10 to face the heat sink 20 for improved lighting efficiency. However, the projected light sources 11 increase flow resistance, change flow field of the flow 13, and decreases heat dissipation efficiency.